jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ak-Akari Obachu
= Ak-Akari Obachu = Early Life Ak-Akari was raised on an obscure, small planet near the outer rim. Ak-Akari Obachu discovered at a late age that he had an uncanny knack for finding whatever he wanted. He often used this talent to the benefit of him and those around him. He would often be found talking to more adult members of the community rather than people his own age because of his maturity and philosophical views. He often found that most people of the same age didn't really understand his ideas and theories. This greatly aggravated him and lead him to be very stubborn in his views and to believe that only he knew what was best. As a fairly small child he also found that he had the strange ability to make things spontaneously explode if he concentrated on the enough, albeit small objects. He originally found this out one day when he found himself wanting to play a prank on his friend. He sat the wondering how he would make the friend's food blow up in his face when suddenly it did. Not wanting to seem like a freak, he rarely used this power of his. Feelings of Betrayal As a young man he had a friendship with a man named Zel Ceus and a Zabrak named Morgoth. Both later left one by one, without explanation, and Ak-Akari was on his own. He was greatly saddened by this loss but he persevered and came to value and respect all forms of life and people. He vowed that one day he would go and find his friends whom he had known only a relatively short time. The Departure He made himself a ship and left as soon as he was legally old enough. He then used his gift of finding things to scavenge for a living. He traveled the galaxy rarely stopping for long. By this time he had gotten over the supposed abandonment by his friends, realizing that they probably had good reasons to leave. He still resolved to find them but for more peaceful reasons than he had originally. Discovering Oneself Through his travels he found out through various acquaintances about a group of people called the Jedi who had mystical powers over reality. Thorough studying what Jedi Lore he could find, he discovered that this gift of his was a manifestation of the force. He also found that his ability to make things explode was actually an ancient technique known as combustion. Through studying what he could find of the Jedi he learned a lot of calming techniques and ways to attune yourself to the force. He also found that he could manipulate the force to move around small objects. The Battle for Bathawui Later he went to Bothawui looking for a full time job. He had been called by a man known as Loki on the behalf of Koth Kre'tu. In the events that lead up to the Battle of Bothawui he inadvertently became a focal point for starting the war. During his first meeting with Koth Kre'tu, Ak-Akari received a summons from the Jedi Master Ikrit whom he had met just before meeting Koth himself. The Jedi Master was being hunted by a couple of Jedi hunters. Ak-Akari asked for Koth's help in stopping these men who in turn called their allies when the Bothan Defense Forces showed up. The following ended up cascading into a battle of the Bothan Clan Council and it's allies against the Mandolorians. The First Day of the Rest of His Life After the battle on Bothawui, Ak-Akari found out that leading the attack was one of his old friends, Zel Ceus. Ak-Akari then left to seek a new life elsewhere with Zel, stating that Bothawui was not for him. They then went on to found a group known as the Eclipse Consortium along with Morgoth and several others, thereby fulfilling his own personal goals. Controlling the Eclipse The group was made to cater to anyone that can afford it's services. They would essentially do any job that pays well enough and would only turn down the impossible. As such they also have the tendency to take on some not so legal activities as well as legal ones. Due to his morals Ak-Akari took it upon himself to keep the rather unpredictable group of misfits in line. The farthest he himself will allow is an assassination, and even then he makes sure that the target is a man/woman that deserves it, at least in his eyes.Of course he deosn't have complete control of the group and they still do things he disapproves of. Alongside Zel he takes a major leader ship role in the organization. Other Activities Ak-Akari took a liking to the Galactic Battle Arena from it's founding. He enjoyed tha fact that one can go all out without consequences and the simple competition of it. He can often be found there training against live opponents rather than doing simple solitary training exercises common for Jedi or Sith in his position. This preference is because he feels that nothing can replace the real thing and that if you don't know what a situation is like how can you handle it when it comes up. This philosophy also ties together with his largely reactive fighting style in which he lets his opponent strike first so that he can learn much of his opponent while his opponent learns very little about him. Current Whereabouts Unknown Sources www.jedivsith.com http://www.jedivsith.com/memberlist.php?mode=viewprofile&u=2531 Category:Characters